Le recueil des entremetteurs de l'impossible
by Entremetteurs de l'impossible
Summary: Le but de ce...truc immonde, n'ayons pas peur des mots, ou recueil d'OS pour être polie, est de mettre en scène des couples improbables. Bienvenue chez les entremetteurs de l'impossible !
1. Chapter 1

Le bla bla de Petite-Etoile :

Alors bonjour, je suis Petite-Etoile, et bienvenue chez les entremetteurs de l'impossible !

Le but de ce...truc immonde, n'ayons pas peur des mots, ou recueil d'OS pour être polie, est de mettre en scène des couples impossibles, choisis par mon frère Son-of-the-Moon et écris par moi (car LUI est incapable d'écrire, saleté de tricheur !) En d'autres termes ce sont des défis (tortures) que je relève (que je suis obligée de faire sous peine de moquerie durant les 500 prochaines années.)

Et toutes les cinq histoires, c'est du M (je vais MOURIR.)

Bref, voilà, donc tout ça c'est de sa faute et je décline toute responsabilité.

_Paring :_ Walburga/Dobby. Oui, vous pouvez vomir.

_Rating :_ K + (Heureusement !)

_Résumé :_ Walburga Black décide de rendre visite au couple Malefoy, mais elle s'attendait pas à trouver l'amour là-bas, dans les bras...d'un elfe de maison bien connu.

_Disclamer :_ Rien à nous, tout à JKR, sauf les idées tordues qui sont à Son-of-the-Moon et l'écriture à Petite-Etoile.

Bonne lecture !

**L'amour rend aveugle**

Walburga Black arriva au manoir Malefoy par la cheminée, grommelant à cause de la suie qui lui rentrait dans les yeux. Déjà qu'elle voyait mal (fichue cataracte sorcière) si en plus elle était aveuglée par la cendre, autant se crever les yeux ! Cette cheminée était vraiment mal entretenue, quelle honte !

Elle avait brusquement décidé de rendre visite à sa nièce Narcissa et son (abruti de) mari, Lucius. Ils attendaient un enfant et c'était un garçon. Il avait décidé de l'appeler Drago, lui avait dit Druella. Quel nom stupide ! Non mais vraiment, et pourquoi pas Léo aussi ? Ou Scorpius ? Comme ça, la ménagerie serait complète ! Vraiment ! A coup sûr, c'était Lucius qui avait eu cette idée. Walburga n'avait jamais pu l'encadrer.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une petite personne s'approcher d'elle, l'air craintif. Ais-je dit que Walburga voyait mal ? Cela explique peut-être qu'elle ne reconnue pas un elfe de maison. Cela explique sûrement qu'elle en tomba sous le charme car, par Salazar, c'était la plus merveilleuse des créatures existant dans cette univers.

" Oh madame Walburga ! Vous venez voir les maîtres, Dobby s'excuse madame, les maîtres sont absents ! "

Walburga ne prêta pas une attention pleine et entière aux paroles de son coup de cœur.

Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait reconnue la façon de parler d'un elfe de maison. Mais c'est tout juste si son cerveau enregistra les mots " Dobby " et " absents ". Donc, elle comprit qu'elle était seule avec cet apollon, lequel se prénommait Dobby.

Walburga était une Black, de naissance et de mariage. Et une Black ne manque jamais de profiter d'une occasion.

" Oh quel dommage ! Mais ça ne fait rien, je vais les attendre.

- Bien madame. Voulez-vous quelque chose Madame ?

- Oh non merci, mon cher. A part un peu de compagnie peut-être... Voulez-vous rester avec moi ?

Dobby avait du mal à y croire. Il avait ressentit une arrivée dans le salon et c'était précipité pour voir qui est-ce que c'était. Et c'était Walburga Black en personne ! Dobby avait eu l'occasion de la voir lors d'une réception donnée par les maîtres et il en était aussi tôt tombé amoureux. Cette voix, cette présence, ces yeux, ce ventre... car chez les elfes, les gros ventres sont signes de beauté et force est d'avouer que Walburga n'était pas maigre. Depuis cette soirée, elle hantait les fantasmes récurrents de Dobby. Mais bien sûr, Dobby était un elfe de maison, il ne devait pas oublier sa place de serviteur.

Cependant, il n'en revint pas quand Walburga se montra gentille, très gentille. Et, par le Grand Elfe, elle semblait... intéressée ? Par lui, le misérable Dobby ! Il voyait ses rêves se réaliser. Dobby n'en croyait pas sa chance quand Walburga lui fit signe de s'installer à côté de lui, sur le canapé, et commença à parler.

-Walburga était très satisfaite. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle parlait, épiloguant sur sa pauvre vie, racontant son veuvage récent, sa tristesse, son fils chéri qui était mort, son renégat d'autre fils déshérité qui lui faisait honte, le fait que personne ne s'intéressait à elle ou ne venait la voir...

Dobby chéri l'écoutait attentivement, approuvait tout, compatissait. Walburga, plus que tout, appréciait les hommes soumis, et celui-ci en était un ou elle ne s'appelait pas Black !

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler et regarda Dobby dans les yeux.

" Je vais vous avouer que... depuis la mort de feu mon mari, que Merlin est son âme je me sens... comment dire..en manque.

- Oh madame, réellement ?

- Oh oui... Je vieillie, je n'attire plus personne...

- Madame, Dobby est sûr que c'est faux. Madame est resplendissante et je...

Dobby s'interrompit brusquement et piqua un fard.

- Je... reprit Walburga, extatique.

- Oh madame et bien...

- Chut, lui fit Walburga, en posant son doit sur les lèvres de Dobby, j'ai compris.

Et elle l'embrassa.

C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer, que ce soit depuis plusieurs mois pour Dobby ou vingt minutes pour Walburga. Les langues s'enroulaient tendrement, dansant un ballet millénaire, celui de ceux qui s'aiment et qui savent que ça s'arrêtera à ça.

Une porte, la porte d'entrée, claqua et Dobby rompit le baiser et se releva.

- Madame, je doit y aller.

- Très bien. J'ai était ravie, j'espère vous revoir.

- Moi de même madame.

Et Dobby transplana.

-Walburga morrut une semaine plus tard. Elle ne sut jamais la vérité sur cet instant volé, peut-être cela valait-il mieux.

Dobby lui fut inconsolable, et resta en deuil le reste de sa vie, le deuil de cette femme qui pour lui resta la seule femme dans son cœur, Walburga Black.

Prochain OS : " Vengeance commune "

Voilà ! Et maintenant, le bla-bla de Son-of-the-Moon :

Et voilààààààààà. MON oeuvre ! Et oui car personne ne doute du fait que je suis le véritable génial génie créateur de cette oeuvre artistique littéraire qui restera dans les annales de fanfiction. Moi vantard ? A peine ! Bref. Comme l'idée du couple et les remarques qui vont suivre sont de moi je me considére comme père de l'oeuvre. Et si la râleuse qui me sert de coéquipière n'est pas d'accord avec moi je m'en fiche vous, vous le savez bien que vous m'aimez ! Hein?

Bref. Pauvre Dobby...Remarquez, c'est peut être mieux pour Walburga...Je veux dire regardez Harry Potter. Dobby l'aimait et il a faillit le tuer ! Vous imaginez ce qu'il aurait pu faire a cette pauvre Wallie ? Hein ? Bref, voila quoi. Quand à Wallounette mieux valait qu'elle ne sache pas pour Dobby. Cela l'aurait entrainée a créer la SALE avant Hermione. Ce qui aurait était très con, admettons-le.

Les Black sont malsains de toutes façons à force de se marier entre eux. J'imagine bien l'enfant que Sirius et Bellatrix aurait pu avoir...Niark Niark.

En fait ils en ont eu deux, Son-of-the-Moon et Petite-Etoile ! NIARK NIARK NIARK!

J'aimerais bien.

Bon ça y est j'ai écrit plus de ligne que la râleuse alors je pense que je peux vous laisser. C'était pas vraiment drôle mais j'ai pas d'idée pour cette verrez au autres couples. .

Cordialement,

!

PS (Parti des Saucisses) : N'appelez pas les messieurs en blanc (ou psychiatres si vous préferez) pour venir nous chercher, ils en ont marre.

PPS : Ni la police, l'armée, le président, la marine, les aliens, ou tous ce que vous voudrez. Ils ont peur aussi.

PPPS (ce qui fait beaucoup de saucisses) : Oui j'ai surnommée Walburga Black ! Que celui que ça gêne lève la main ! Baissez-moi ces mains immédiatement!

PPPPS : Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas pour le Parti des Saucisses c'est pas grave. Petite-Etoile non plus. Et moi non plus en y repensant bien. MAL INITIAL, SORT DE MON CORPS ! " Pas envie ! "

Hem...

C'était Son Of The Moon en pleine crise de délirium aigu et Petite-Etoile qui essaye désespérément de le calmer, à vous les studios !


	2. Chapter 2

Le bla-bla de Petite-Etoile :

Me voilà de retour, pour un deuxième OS ( au fait, le premier vous a pas plus ? C'est qu'il y a pas de reviews alors je m'inquiète moi !) avec un pairing toujours aussi tordu ! Remarquez, j'ai de la chance, car l'histoire m'est venue toute seule et j'ai tout écris d'une traite (et j'ai mal aux doigts.) Bon, c'est toujours pas du M, ça aurait pu mais c'est pas dans les consignes et je respecte les consignes (contrainte et forcée mais je le fait) Comme toujours, tout ça provient du cerveau tordu de Son-of-the-Moon alias mon petit frère ( je suis obligée de l'avouer, il y a des preuves ADN paraît-il)

Bref, voilà, donc tout ça c'est de sa faute et je décline toute responsabilité.

_Pairing :_ Sirius/Tobias. Bizarre hein ? C'est du SLASH !

_Rating :_ Disons T, à cause d'un subtile sous-entendu et une grossièreté je crois.

_Résumé :_ Sirius Black a une idée pour se venger de la dernière crasse de Severus Rogue. Pour pouvoir le faire il a besoin d'une aide particulière...

_Disclamer_ _:_ Rien à nous, tout à JKR, sauf les idées tordues qui sont à Son-of-the-Moon et l'écriture à Petite-Etoile.

_Note :_ Bon cette histoire est une sorte de UA parce que il fallait que Tobias soit un sorcier parce que sinon, j'avais pas d'idée et voilà. On va dire que Eileen est une moldue et que Tobias déteste Severus pour être un sang-mêlé.

Bonne lecture !

**Vengeance commune**

Sirius Black, 17 ans, toutes ses dents, Gryfffondor et accessoirement comploteur de première, marchait lentement dans l'impasse du Tisseur en fronçant les sourcils. Nous étions le 27 décembre et c'était les vacances.

Si il y avait un endroit où Sirius n'avait jamais pensé mettre les pieds, c'était bien ici, dans cette rue déserte et pauvre. Pourtant, il se trouvait bien là, se dirigeant vers la maison où avait grandit son pire ennemi.

Pas pour le voir, ou se foutre de lui, ou lui mettre son poing dans la gueule de façon à ce qu'il est un coquart pour le restant de ses jours, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Severus Rogue était - comme tous les ans - resté à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Sirius, lui, était rentré chez lui, dans l'appartement qu'il avait loué dès qu'il avait eu dix-sept ans.

Si Sirius Black était ici ce matin, c'était pour se venger.

Se venger de cet odieux crétin qui lui avait fait une blague atroce deux jours avant son départ. Depuis gamin, Sirius avait peur du noir, séquelle des punitions que lui avait infligé sa mère. Et cet enfoiré le savait ! Comment, il l'ignorait. Narcissa peut-être. Il s'était arrangé pour l'enfermer dans un placard et il était resté enfermer durant 5 heures ! Quand on l'en avait sorti, il était incohérent, au point que l'infirmière avait craint de devoir l'hospitaliser. Heureusement, ça n'avait duré qu'un jour. Mais Sirius avait juré de se venger, et il avait un plan. Mais pour ça, il avait besoin d'aide.

Aucun de ses amis ne l'aiderai. Peter en serait ravi, mais la plan reposait sur une potion et autant Sirius que Peter étaient nul en potion. Remus aurait était l'idéal mais Sirius savait qu'il refuserait, avec en prime un sermon sur le fait de murir un peu et quoi Sirius tu es majeur enfin ! James non plus, depuis qu'il sortait avec Miss-Parfaite Lily Evans, il se tenait à carreau. Mais peu importe, il savait exactement qui pouvait l'aider. Quelqu'un qui haïssait Servilus autant que lui.

Il arriva devant la dernière maison et frappa à la porte. Quelques instant plus tard, un homme lui ouvrit, la quarantaine et les cheveux noirs. S'il n'était pas exactement beau, il émanait une sorte de charme de lui, une impression de puissance dans la dureté de ses traits.

" Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

- Monsieur Rogue ? Bonjour, je suis Sirius Black.

- Le jeune homme qui est l'ennemi juré de mon fils et qui le tourmente sans cesse à l'école ?

- C'est bien moi.

Le visage de Tobias Rogue se fendit d'une sorte de sourire dur et cruel.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer. Entrez.

Sirius pénétra dans la maison. Elle n'était plus toute jeune et on pouvait voir que ses habitants étaient pauvres. Néanmoins, Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire et suivit son hôte jusqu'au salon.

Arrivé là-bas, Tobias lui fit signe de s'assoir sur un canapé défraichi tandis que lui-même s'asseyait dans un fauteuil en face.

- Eh bien, monsieur Black, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? L'ordure qui me sert de fils n'est pas là.

- Je suis au courant monsieur. En fait je viens pour vous demander quelque chose. Mais appeler moi Sirius.

- Tiens donc ! Je vous écoute, Sirius, répondit Tobias en insistant sur le " Sirius "

- Eh bien voilà, votre fils m'a fait une blague assez... déplaisante et je voudrais me venger.

- Tiens donc !

- J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un grand préparateur de potion ?

- Effectivement, c'est mon domaine. Je suis bien plus doué que ce cancrelat.

- J'en suis persuadé. Vous avez reçu plusieurs récompenses d'après ce que j'ai pu voir à l'école.

- En effet. En quoi consiste votre vengeance ?

- Je comptait lui faire avaler une potion, celle qui rend les cheveux gras éternellement.

- Oh, belle idée. Ce n'est pas une potion facile à faire.

- C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous demander votre aide.

- Hum... Et pour les ingrédients ?

- J'ai ce qu'il faut sur moi, répondit Sirius en montrant sa poche.

- Très bien. J'accepte de la faire, mais je veux quelque chose en échange.

- Quoi ?

- Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Marché conclu ?

Tobias tendit sa main avec un sourire de requin. Sirius la prit sans hésiter. Sa vengeance avant tout.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures sur la potion, Sirius préparant les ingrédients et Tobias exécutant les passages délicats. Finalement, elle fut prête.

- Voilà jeune homme, votre potion.

Il lui tendit 3 fioles remplis d'un liquide bleu nuit.

- Je vous remercie monsieur.

- Pensez-vous que vous pourriez prendre une photo ? Je voudrai voir sa tête.

- Sans problème. Est-ce là ce que vous vouliez ?

- Non, pas exactement.

Tobias s'approcha de Sirius et le prit par la taille.

- Vous devez savoir monsieur Black, que je ne suis pas un homme gentil.

Sirius releva la tête et lui sourit, amusé.

- Sachez que je suis un bad-boy, Tobias.

- Parfait.

Et sur ce, il l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre et doux. Ce n'était pas gentil, comme l'avait prévenu Tobias. C'était dur et sauvage, agressif, chacun d'eux se battant pour dominer l'autre. Les langues se heurtaient, les dents s'entrechoquaient. C'est une bagarre, une bagarre avec la bouche.

Ils auraient pu aller plus loin mais la montre de Sirius sonna, lui rappelant le diner dominical avec les Potter. Il s'éloigna de Tobias et lui dit sur un ton détaché :

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je suis attendu.

- Je comprends. Surtout n'hésitez pas à repasser, ça me ferait...plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Sirius avec un regard prédateur. Bonne soirée monsieur Rogue.

- Bonne soirée à vous jeune homme.

Sirius rétrécit ses fioles qu'il fourra dans sa poche et s'en alla sans se retourner, intensément satisfait.

Prochain OS : " Pardonne-moi, ma tante. "

Voilà ! Et maintenant, le bla-bla de Son-of-the-Moon :

Ce qui nous intéresse en fait. Bien que MA fic soit très bien aussi. Commentons tout d'abord la fic. Tobias est un moldu, nom d'un hypogriffe ! Tu as bafoué mon honneur Petite-Etoile ! Je te virerai bien mais j'ai besoin de toi. Donc voilà quoi...Sirius in bad-boy...MOUAHAHAHAHA !

Désolé.

Ces deux-là s'entendent très bien. J'aime beaucoup Tobias. Faut dire je hait cordialement Servilus. Vous pouvez demander a la nulle qui me sert de soeur. Je le hait. C'est une toute nouvelle version de son gras aux cheveux que nous avons là. Personnellement je pense plutôt que Franck Provost l'a poursuivit dans tout Poudlard avec une bouteille de shampooing et que ça l'a traumatisé... Je devrais peut être écrire un OS là-dessus. A exploiter. L'autre vient de me dire "faire écrire un OS". Je rappelle que cette fic est de MOI !C'est moi qui trouve les idées, occasionnellement le titre, et qui corrige les fautes. Donc voila c'est à 51% à moi. Et après tout c'est moi qui est le plus de % donc... J'ai un sens effroyable des affaires, c'est maman Bellatrix qui me l'a donné. Entres autres. Je vais plutôt commenter l'histoire parce qu'on part en brioche là. (J'ai voulu mettre en sucettes mais je connait cependant les sous-entendus que cela peut déclencher chez certainEs hystériques, je ne vise personne suivez mon regard vers Petite-Etoile.) L'histoire est bien trouvé, je ne m'y attendait pas, et je tiens a féliciter Petite-Etoile et lui rappeler qu'elle en a encore pas mal a écrire avant sa remise en liberté conditionnelle. Ce qui signifie qu'elle ne sera JAMAIS libre. J'ai pas beaucoup commenté l'OS mais bon... Je me réserve pour le James-Minerva en M... J'ai spoilé là ? Merde... Tant pis j'efface pas! Na ! Z'avez qu'à pas me lire ! Mais revenez !

LES TRUCS QUI N'ONT RIEN A VOIR : (Petite-Etoile me fait remarquer que ci-dessus rien n'avait à voir mais je m'en fou.)

Dumby est homosexuel.

Fallait bien commencer par quelque chose !

J'aime beaucoup Servilus en fait...Mais si ! Si il existait pas je pourrais pas me moquer de lui ! CUGC !

(C'est Un Gros Con)

Pareil pour Petite-Etoile...Nan elle je ne l'aime pas quand même y'a des limites ! La preuve c'est qu'à chaque fois que je dit un truc elle m'envoie un coup de coude dans le poumon ! Aieuh !

Bon, ça fait très long mais le chapitre est court donc je rattrape comme je peux...

En fait non.

Je voulais faire les trucs qui n'ont rien a voir mais je pense que ce sera bien la prochaine fois...D'ailleurs le blabla de Son-of-the-Moon n'existera plus.

Nan je part pas ! Qui a dit ça ? Tout le monde ? Ouiiiiiiin...

Y'aura que les trucs qui n'ont rien à voir. Et un petit com sur les OS, allez...Mais bien pour Petite-Etoile...(Et pour mon défunt poumon gauche, Ramen)

Hasta la vista !

Je vous n'aime !

Lâchez des reviews!

VOUS ETES OBLIGEZ SINON UN GROS VIRUS TOUT MOCHE INVESTIRA VOTRE ORDI DEMAIN A 12:12 ! (l'heure où j'ai faim).


	3. Chapter 3

Le bla-bla de Petite-Etoile :

Et voilà le troisième OS, Avec une couple très heu... Bizarre voire choquant, et très compliqué à écrire. Mais comme je suis trop forte (et que j'avais pas le choix) je l'ai fait quand même ! Toujours en provenance direct de Son-of-the-Moon (Ma mère a du le bercer trop près du mur celui-là) et écrit par la pauvre petite chose torturée (oui mon frère, c'est de moi dont je parle !)

Bref, voilà, donc tout ça c'est de sa faute et je décline toute responsabilité.

_Pairing :_ Bathilda/Gellert. Vous avez vu ce que j'endure ? je prévient : c'est de L'INCESTE Tante-Neveu.

_Rating :_ T, parce que je ne peux pas mettre de l'inceste en K.

_Résumé :_ Bathilda sais qu'elle doit y aller, le voir, lui parler, Et pourtant elle a peur. Que ressortira-t-il de cette confrontation ?

_Disclamer :_ Rien à nous, tout à JKR, sauf les idées tordues qui sont à Son-of-the-Moon et l'écriture à Petite-Etoile.

Bonne lecture !

**Pardonne-moi, ma tante**

Bathilda Toudesac regarda le façade froide et grise et soupira. Après s'être autant battue pour avoir les autorisations, tour à tour supplier, menacer et user de sa réputation, elle y était enfin. Et maintenant, elle y était et elle voulait faire demi-tour.

Parce que Bathilda mourrait de peur.

Voilà c'était dit, elle avait peur. Et s'il ne la reconnaissait pas ? Et s'il était devenu fou ? Toutes ces années solitaires avait dû laisser des marques, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de détraqueurs ici, pas comme à Askaban.

Pire, et s'il ne voulait pas la voir ? Et s'il la haïssait ? Bathilda l'aimait, malgré tout, car c'était sa famille, la seule qu'elle avait à présent. S'il la rejetait, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrai pas.

Mais elle devait y aller. Elle le savait, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrai pas se le pardonner si elle ne le faisait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il devait savoir, savoir qu'il y a dans le monde quelqu'un qui pensait à lui, qui l'aimait.

Soupirant à nouveau, Bathilda entra dans Nurmengard.

Il faisait froid et la prison était très sombre. Bathilda suivait le garde qui la conduisait dans les couloir, vers lui. Il s'arrêta finalement en face d'une porte sur laquelle était inscrit "Condamnés à perpétuité "

- Vous avez 20 minutes madame.

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? S'écria Bathilda.

- Oui madame. Ce sont les ordres.

- Bien, répondit-elle, droite et fière.

Sur ce, elle entra.

Elle avança dans le long corridor, d'où l'on pouvait voir des cellules, toutes les mêmes. Elle alla tout droit vers la dernière, la plus éloignée. La seule occupée.

Elle s'arrêta doucement devant la grille. Il était de dos, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'avança encore.

- Gellert ?

-Gellert Grindellald releva la tête en entendant son prénom chuchoté par une voix familière.

se relevant, il se tourna et aperçu la petite femme si chaleureuse dans ses souvenirs. A moins qu'il soit victime d'une hallucination - ce qui était probable vu qu'il était seul depuis il ne savait combien de temps - elle se tenait devant lui. Sa tante chérie, la grande historienne, Bathilda Tourdesac.

- Tante Bathilda... Oh Tante Bathilda !

Il s'avança rapidement vers les barreaux et étreignit Bathilda du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Oh Gellert, chéri, j'étais tellement inquiète ! Est-ce que ça va ?

- Mais oui ma tante, ça va. Et toi ? Comment va-tu ?

- Eh bien ça va, je te remercie. Je travaille sur mon prochain livre.

- De quoi parle-t-il ?

Gellert était réellement passionné. L'histoire de la magie avait été sa matière favorite et petit, il adorait lire les livres de sa tante avant de s'endormir.

- En fait, répondit Bathilda ravie, comme toujours lorsqu'elle parlait de ses bouquins, je retrace l'histoire du Ministère de la magie, du début jusqu'à nos jours.

- J'aurai tellement aimé le lire !

- Je te le ferai envoyer si tu veux.

- Comment ?

- Le ministre me doit une faveur. Et puis, ça ne peut pas être dangereux !

- C'est vrai. Fais-moi envoyer tout tes livres, je meurs d'envie de les relire.

- Je le ferai.

Puis ils se turent, se regardant dans les yeux. Les non-dits et les regrets flottaient dans l'air.

- Tante Bathilda...

- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Ce fut ça plus qu'autre chose qui l'incita à continuer.

- Pardonne-moi, ma tante. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi sur tout. J'ai été tellement...

- Stupide ? Compléta Bathilda. C'est vrai. Mais tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'ai jamais pu t'en vouloir à propos de rien.

- Tu as toujours été trop gentille avec moi.

- C'est aussi vrai, sans doute soupira-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Il continuèrent de se regarder. Le silence était agréable.

Prit d'une envie soudaine, Gellert pris Bathilda par le col et l'embrassa.

Bathilda répondit immédiatement, enroulant ses mains autours de la nuque de Gellert. Le baiser était doux et chaud. Il avait un parfum d'interdit et Merlin que c'était bon, que c'était bien de sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes, ces dents s'entrechoquant aux siennes, cette langue s'enroulant autour de sa langue, jouant avec. Bathilda avait l'impression que c'était sa place, que cela l'avait toujours été.

Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle embrassait son neveu. Elle se détacha brusquement.

- Merlin Gellert ! Que faisons-nous !

- Je sais ma tante, je suis désolé, mais j'en avait tellement envie, c'était si bon...

Et en même temps si mal...

- Gellert, oh Gellert, c'est mal !

Soudain des coups retentirent à la porte et une voix cria :

- Mlle Tourdesac, cela fait 20 minutes !

Gellert pris la main de Bathilda.

- Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'en prie !

Bathilda hésita, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Elle savait qu'elle devait refuser, partir et oublier ceci. Pourtant... cette lueur dans les yeux de son neveu...

- Bien sur, dit-elle tremblante et paradoxalement confiante, je reviendrai.

Sur ce, elle partit.

C'est bien connu, Bathilda Tourdesac n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à son neveu, Gellert Grindelwald.

Prochain OS : " Une fable de Saint-Mangouste : le fou et le malchanceux. "

NEWS ! Pour vous décidez à mettre des reviews, j'organise un concours : Le premier reviewer aura droit au couple de SON CHOIX ! Impossible ou pas, M ou pas ! Je promet que je l'écrirai !

Et tout les reviewers auront les trois premières phrases du prochain chapitre en avant-première !

Voilà ! Et maintenant, le bla-bla de Son-of-the-Moon :

Je confirme ma chère soeur, tu es une petite chose. Ben c'est vrai elle fait 1m50 si vous voulez savoir. C'est tout petit! On dit que tout ce qui est petit est mignon...Mhhhhhh...Naaaaaaan! Quand à savoir si Maman m'a bercé tout près du mur, elle a sans aucun doute dû nous bercer en même temps.

Bon, ça m'écorche de le dire mais c'est du bon boulot. C'était un défi à la hauteur et tu l'a bien relevé ! Reste à voir ce que tu feras avec les autres, escl...gentille petite soeur ! Nan franchement c'est bien.

Tout seul à Nurmengard...Devait se faire chier, le pauvre bougre...

Et comme la derniere fois :

Les trucs qui n'ont rien à voir !

C'est l'histoiiiiiireuh de la vie ! Le cycle éterneeeeeeel ! D'un grand frère béniiiiiiit ! Qui torture sa soooooooeur !

Grand frère mais que en taille, c'est vrai ! Mais grand frère quand même !

Elle m'a pas frappé cette fois... Aieuh ! J'ai rien dit !

J'avait promit un truc long alors..

Ba

Baba

Bababa

Babibeeeeel !

Désolé...

Il n'y a aucun film au cinéma que j'ai à vous conseiller à part... Non, rien.

Mes coms sont plus long que la fic...

C'est tout.

Vous avez vu Resident Evil ? Je l'ai revu ce matin, les zombies ressemble un peu à ma soeur... Ils sont plus beau naturellement.

Acheter le DVD des enfoirés !

Le blabla ne devait plus exister, mais bon j'ai changé d'avis.

Lâchez des reviews ou mon vieux pote Freddy Crouger viendra chez vous avec le string de Voldemort ! Na !


End file.
